Charlie Andrews
Charlene "Charlie" Andrews, portrayed by Jayma Mays, is a waitress at the Burnt Toast Diner in Midland, Texas, where Hiro Nakamura and Ando Masahashi stop to eat on their road trip to New York. Character Overview After she reveals to Hiro that she had recently developed the power to quickly memorize and recall any information with great accuracy in a seemingly unlimited volume, Sylar murders her in the diner's storeroom, removing her brain in the same manner as his other victims. Hiro tries to prevent her murder by going back in time one day to warn her, but he accidentally goes back six months, to April 24 (Charlie's birthday). He convinces Charlie that both he and she have special powers by stopping time to make one thousand origami cranes. After taking a job at the diner and dating Charlie, Hiro buys two tickets to take her to Tokyo. Charlie ponders her feelings and tells Hiro that while she does not usually let people get close to her due to a blood clot in her brain that is killing her, he makes her feel happy and she loves him. However, when Hiro and Charlie are about to kiss, he inadvertently teleports back to present day Japan and is unable to return. Volume 5 While Hiro is in hospital he manages to teleport back in time to before Charlie died. She is very pleased to see Hiro and gives him a big hug. After this Hiro saves Charlie's life by removing Sylar. Sylar gets annoyed and threatens Hiro. Charlie is suffering with her brain clot so Hiro makes a deal with Sylar, telling him how he will die so he will save Charlie's life and not kill either of them. Sylar does so, and Charlie is healed. Charlie and Hiro get ready to go on a trip to Japan, however one of Samuel's men Arnold takes Charlie away so Hiro will do something for him. In "Brave New World", Hiro receives a note from a 85-year old Charlie who's in a nearby room (and aged 65 years). She reveals that Arnold teleported her to January 26, 1944 in Milwaukee and she lived a full life with her blood clot never bothering her again. She has married with four children and seven grandchildren and is apparently dying now. Hiro offers to teleport to 1944 to get her and return her to her time, but she refuses as she feels she's lived her life and is happy as she is. She says goodbye to Hiro as her family comes in and watches as Hiro teleports off with Ando through a window. Powers *'Eidetic Memory:' Charlie can process unlimited amounts of information at rapid speeds. Charlie was capable of remembering magazine articles, japanese history, even various languages, and credit card numbers. She can even remember things from before her ability manifested. her ability has absolutely no limits at all so she can learn anything she wants. Heroes Reborn App *Ability: Eidetic Memory *Waitress Charlie impresses time-traveling Hiro with her photographic memory. *Clip: Hiro teaches Charlie Japanese *Serial killer Sylar is hungry to absorb Charlie's power for himself. *Clip: Charlie kisses Hiro *Hiro travels back before Sylar's attack and falls for Charlie. *Clip: Hiro's Paper Crane Display of Affection *Hiro learns that Charlie faces a different threat: she's sick. *Clip: Charlie Reveals Her Mortal Secret *Traveling from the future, Hiro brings Sylar to heal Charlie with his newly acquired power. *Clip: Sylar Cures Charlie *The storybook romance is thwarted when evil carnival master Samuel Sullivan banishes her in time. *Clip: Charlie is Transported Away *Charlie explains to Hiro how her life changed after she was transported in time *Clip: Hiro Meets Charlie in Old Age Notes Currently, a book is available to the fans of Hiro and Charlie's relationship. It is titled "Saving Charlie" References Andrews, Charlene Andrews, Charlene Category:Evolved Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters